


Buck Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death in general, Gen, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is a hitman, Hitman AU, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, Will is his protégé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Graham had lived with Dr. Hannibal Lecter ever since the good man pulled him out of the ashes of his past life and christened him with his name. That was years ago, but Will had yet to forget the man’s generosity. It was three weeks before Will Graham’s 13th birthday, and like any other child blossoming into a teen, he was exhilarated. Though, his circumstances and reasons for being so were very different from the average teenager.This was because Hannibal Lecter, Will’s mentor and the man that he loved, was going to take him for his first kill.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is loosely inspired by Leon the Professional, but is not an au. It will mention certain topics, like abuse to children, and child death, but those will not be graphically discussed.
> 
> Also, just a fair warning, Will does love Hannibal/have a crush on him, but nothing actually happens with that. That is why there is no underage tag on this fic.

Will Graham had lived with Dr. Hannibal Lecter ever since the good man pulled him out of the ashes of his past life and christened him with his name. That was years ago, but Will had yet to forget the man’s generosity. It was three weeks before Will Graham’s 13th birthday, and like any other child blossoming into a teen, he was exhilarated. Though, his circumstances and reasons for being so were very different from the average teenager.

This was because Hannibal Lecter, Will’s mentor and the man that he loved, was going to take him for his first kill.

 

\-----

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was an seemingly normal man. He was a psychiatrist, fostering several children and teens in his spacious home in Boston. Little did the general population know, he was in fact not ordinary at all. He was a hit-man, and the children living in his home were in fact, his protégé. Each one of the children were raised to become hit-man, but Hannibal never forced them to follow in his footsteps. 

Jack Crawford, an ambitious and righteous man, often called for Hannibal’s services when he was in a tough spot. In exchange, Hannibal, and his protégé, were acquitted of any crimes that were committed during the hunts. It was an excellent arrangement, and one that he had been a part of since he had moved from Europe to the States when he was a teen. 

Will Graham, without a doubt, was Hannibal’s favorite. Though, he would not tell the boy, because he didn’t want to seem to pick favorites. All of the others knew, even if Will had not picked up on it.

It was a few weeks before the boy’s 13th birthday, a significant date for all of the children under Hannibal’s care. It was the first time that they would be taken out on a mission, and be allowed to make the killing shot. If they did not want to, he would not force their hand, but instead continue to fund their education until they were old enough to leave the home. He may be a killer, but he was far from a monster.

Speaking of Will, the boy was currently in the kitchen helping Hannibal prepare breakfast for everyone. “Could you pass me the butter, please?” He asked the brown haired boy, Will obliging and handing him the small pat of butter.

“How did it feel?” Will asked Hannibal.

“How did what feel, Will?” Hannibal asked back. 

“You know what I mean,” Will huffed. Hannibal did in fact know what the boy meant, but he expected the children to all ask him specifically what they wanted to know. It created a better line of communication, and taught them to think about what they really wanted to know. “How did it feel when you took your first kill?”

Hannibal thought about it for a second, the silence stretching on. “It felt like I finally understood what it felt like to live.” He answered honestly. “You cannot take those things lightly, for once you take a life you will never be the same. It’s a bit like playing god, but some forget that they are simply mortals.”

“Oh,” Will replied, “I thought you were going to say something simple, like it felt good, or that you were relieved.”

“When do I ever answer simply?” Hannibal said. Will just grunted in agreement, and the two went back to the task of fixing breakfast.


End file.
